Been Here All Along
by fallspring99
Summary: *Sequel to I Got You* Checking Up on Beck, Cat,and their family three years after where i got you left off. Rated T just in case language. Don't really know how to summarize it, but there will be twists and turns and all that fun stuff. Chapter 15 Authors note please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I though people would like to know what happens to Beck and Cat so I wrote this. Please R&R. Wasn't planing on posting it this soon, but im bored and i thought what the heck. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous.**

* * *

:

:

:

"Dad. Look I beat the game!" Seven year old Blake James Oliver ran into the kitchen where his 21 year old dad was reading the paper. Blake shoved his game boy in his dads face. The screen flashed Game Over.

"Blake that means you lost the game not you know what. Never mind. That's great." Blake looked confused but went with it anyway.

"Beck! Have you seen Ana's Giraffe?" Cat asked walking down the stairs. She had gotten pregnant right after prom night with their daughter Anatazia Rose Oliver. She walked into the kitchen and Beck smiled. Cat had gotten curvyer from child birth but that was about all that had changed. Her hair was a darker red now and pulled back into a messy loose pony tail. She was still wearing her engagement ring. They hadn't gotten married yet because of Cats pregnancy but the wedding was scheduled for the next month.

"Nope, haven't seen it." Beck states. Anastazia wiggled down from her moms arms and ran over to her dad.

"Daddy up!" She threw her arms in the air and jumped up and down.

"Ana use your words." Cat scolded lightly and looked around the kitchen for the giraffe. Anastazia rolled her eyes and turned back to Beck.

"Daddy. Please." She gave him the puppy dog look Cat always gave him when she wanted something. Beck sighed and stood up. He picked up his daughter and threw her in the air a couple times. Then continued to hold her while Cat looked for the stuffed animal.

"Are you looking for Mrs. Pink or the regular one?" Blake asked.

"Mrs. Pink." Anastazia smiled and played with her dad hair.

"Oh she's in the living room I'll get her." Blake ran out of the room and back in seconds later holding a pink giraffe much like the one Cat had had that was purple when she was in high school.

"MRS. PINK!" Anastazia jumped down from Becks arms and grabbed the giraffe from her brother. "Thanks Blake." She called as she ran out of the room and into her room up the stairs.

"'Welcome!" Blake yelled after her. "I'm gonna go play sims." He walked off into his room.

"I don't know if I like him playing that game." Cat crossed her arms.

"We put all the locks on it. He can't do anything bad on it." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know bu-"

"No buts. He's fine." He cut her off kissed her cheek. She closes her eyes and smiled.

"okay." She covered his hands with hers. It was the perfect moment until a baby started crying.

"Mom! Kylie is crying!" Blake screamed from his room.

"Mommy! Make her stop." Anastazia yelled from hers.

"I really wish you could keep it in your pants." Cat smiled at Beck then ran up the stairs and into their five month old daughters nursery. Beck went up after her.

"Well its not like you tried to stop me." He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him and bounced her little girl on her hip.

"It was still the worst 21st birthday ever." Cat smiled. She had been in labor her entire birthday and had her daughter the morning after. "But I got the best present I could ask for." Cat smiled down at Kylie who instantly burst out giggling.

...

"Tori!" Cat smiled and ran up to her old friend Tori Vega. She and Andre had moved to New York two years before and were now here for Cat and Becks wedding.

"Hey!" Tori smiled and she and Cat engaged in a bear hug. Andre was still in New York but would be flying back the week I the wedding.

"How are you! I'm so excited. I can't believe it's in four weeks. I still need so much of your help. I picked out my dress-"

"The picture you emailed me right?" Tori asked as they walked to baggage claim.

"Yes. I have it narrowed down to three bridesmaids dresses but I need help picking." Cat explained.

"Okay. Is that where we're going?" Tori asked. Her bag came quickly and she grabbed it and she and Cat started towards Cats car.

"Yes. And I'm getting fitted for my dress." Cat clapped and showed Tori where the car was and they started walking towards it.

"Exciting!" Tori put her bags in the trunk. "So where are the kids?" They got in the car.

"Blake is at a friends and Beck had Ana and Kylie." Cat answered. "But you'll see them at the house tonight."

...

"I think this one is the best." Tori was wearing a soft yellow strapless dress went down to the knees in the front and the floor in the back and had a soft pink bow that ties around the back. It was flowy and looked great on Tori. And it would look great on Jade and Cat's friends Stella who was Cats friend from a group of girls her age who had kids from their rapists. Stella had been rapped at the same time as Cat both by Lester. Their sons were best friends.

"That ones my favorite!" Cat smiled "Your is the only one with the pink sash since your the Made of Honor." Cat threw in casually.

"Are you serious!" Tori asked excitedly.

"Of course. If you want to be." Cat smiled.

"Of course I do! Oh my god. Thank you!"

"Your Welcome! Okay my turn." Tori and Cat both changed. Tori sat on the couch and Cat walked out in her dress. They were getting married on the beach. Cats was wearing a strapless egg white dress. It was fitted until a couple inches under her chest. Then it flowed down and was layered. It went down to the knees in the front and gradually got lower in the back. There was a short train on the dress. She looked amazing.

"Awww Cat. You look beautiful."

"Really?" Cat smiled.

"Of course."

...

"I'm so tired." Cat collapsed on the couch next to Tori. She and Beck had just put Blake to bed. Anastazia had gone to bed two hours before and Kylie an hour before that.

"I need to tell you something." Tori turned to Cat.

"Yeah?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm pregnant." Tori smiled.

"That's amazing! Oh I'm so happy for you!" Cat hugged Tori and Tori smiled bigger.

"You can't tell anyone. I haven't told Amdre yet and I don't want someone else to tell him."

"I won't I promise." Cat clapped her hands. "This is so exciting!"

"I know! I'm super excited."

...

"Mommy! Mommy!" Anastazia tried to shake her mom awake.

"What honey, What's wrong." Cat opened her eyes and sat up on her side.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in your bed with you and daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah sweetie. Of course." Anastazia climbed in between Beck and Cat. Ana snuggled into Cat who wrapped her arms around her daughter. "What was your dream about?"

"There was a mean man with glasses and big hair and he was trying to take you away from daddy and me and Blake and Kylie." She explained. "I'm tired mommy."

"Okay. Go to bed. I love you baby." Cat stroked Ana's hair while she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too mommy."

* * *

**Chapter 1! Please tell me what you think. :). I've got a little writers block. I already have the wedding written and the honey moon and am working on Chapter 4 but i don't know what i'm gonna do after. If anyone has any ideas review or PM me and i might just use them :) i'd give you credit of course ;) and i go into more detail about Stella in the next chapter. The outfits for this chapter are posted links on my profile, i'm going to post the bridesmaids and Cats wedding dresses when i post the wedding chapter. I'll stop rambling now, lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter!Please read and review. I love them :P Stella is played by Selena Gomez just do you know what she looks like and Jason (Stella's BF is Zac Efron) and in case anyone was wondering why I spell Anastazia with a z instead of an s, it's because my cousin in Anastazia with a z and I like it spelled like that. :)**

**A lot of people are saying that Avan smokes. He doesn't, at least not anymore. I met him a couple weeks ago and he didn't smell like cigarets and I know what they smell like and it's like an impossible smell to mask. Okay on to the story :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous.**

* * *

:

:

:

"Cat! Wake up. It's time." Stella shook Cat awake. Cat rolled on to her back and opened her eyes.

"Is it really?"

"Yes! Your finally getting married today. Cheer up!" Cat sat up and Stella sat next to her.

"I'm nervous."

"Why? Beck loves you. You love him. What's there to be nervous about?"

"Well its just that, I mean... I'm still always nervous that Blake will hate Beck because he's not his biological father."

"Beck is his dad. He's been there since forever. Don't worry about Blake."

"Okay." Cat smiled.

"Now come on! We need to go to the house and get you ready."

...

Cat looked in the mirror at herself and smiled. She was finally gonna marry

Beck. After 9 years of dating they were finally gonna be man and wife.

"Mommy!" Anastazia ran in the room. She was wearing a soft pink dress that was loose all the way down and had a couple roses on the left strap. Her soft dark hair was in a fishtail braid that hung just past her shoulder. Anastazia was the flower girl.

"Yes sweat heart?" Cat asked. Her hair was curl slightly and hung was half pulled up and half down. She wore blue studs earring, a heart pendent necklace, and the silver bracelet her mom had worn at her wedding.

"You look like a princess."

"Thank you." She hugged her daughter and tried not to cry. Blake walked in a couple seconds later. He was in a tan tux with a soft pink tie that matches his sisters dress. "Don't you look handsome."

"I do look pretty nice don't I." Blake looked at himself in the mirror. Cat laughed at her son.

"Okay everyone we're starting!" Tori Stella and Jade walked in the room in matching dresses. Jade hated that they were yellow but was sticking it out of Cat.

"Blake and Ana come with me." Jade lead the children to we're they would be walking out from. They were getting married at the beach and were going to be walking from a large beach house Cat and Beck had rented for the party.

"My mom has Kylie right?" Cat asked Tori, getting nervous all over again.

"Yes. Everything is perfect." She assured Cat.

"I hope so. I'm so nervous. What if he backs out? Or what if someone objects or-"

"Cat. Calm down. Everything is going to be perfect." Stella assured her.

"Okay. Let's go."

...

The music started. Everyone turned and watch Jade walk out with Andre then Stella with her boyfriend who was Beck's good friend Jason and Tori with Beck's brother James. Then Blake walked down holding the ring followed by Anastazia throwing a hand full of flowers every other step. Beck smiled and couldn't help but laugh when she ran out of flowers with a quarter of the isle left to go and just started swinging the basket and skipping the rest of the way. The music changed and everyone stood to watch Cat walk down the isle. She smiled and she started walking escorted by her dad. When the got to the front of the isle she kissed her dads check and stood in front of Beck. Everyone sat and Cat and Beck joined hands.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today in holy matrimony to join this man and this women..."

...

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Beck took Cats face in his hands and brought her in a a soft kiss. She put her hands on his waist and smiled. He pulled away slightly and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she kissed him again quickly and then they pulled away and smiled at everyone.

"It's is my honor to introduce for the first time, Mr and Mrs. Beck Oliver." Beck took Cats hand and threw their hands in the air. They walked down the isle,followed by the rest of the wedding party, into the house.

"Are you happy?" Cat asked when they got into the house.

"I've never been more happy." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Me either."

...

"Beck!" Cat jumped on his lap be was leaning against the headboard of their king sized bed. The wedding was over and they were back in their big beautiful house Beverly Hills. She was in a tank top and a pair of very short shorts.

"Yes?" He asked putting his hands on her waist after putting his book down and taking off his reading glasses.

"We're married!" She smiled and took his hands off her waist, intertwining their finger. "And it's our wedding night."

"Yes we are. And yes it is."

"And tomorrow we're going to Fiji." She couldn't stop smiling and it made him smile. "And it's gonna be beautiful. And I'm gonna get tan. And practically never have anything more than a bikini on." She smirked at him. "And we have our own private beach house. And the beach is right there! And the water is so blue." He put his hand on the back of her neck and gently brought her head down into a kiss trying to get her to shut up. This isn't how he'd pictured spending his wedding night. "And we can do whatever we want because our kids will be with my mom." She smiled and kissed him more roughly then before. He smiled into it and slid his hands under her shirt. This is more like it. She smiled to and moved to kiss his jaw and nibble his ear. He moved his hands back to her waist and moaned.

"Mama!" Cat groaned and sit up. Beck did the same.

"Duty calls." She sighed and got out of bed and ran into Kylie's room. Beck shook his head and went back to reading his book. Cat came back half an hour later. Beck put his book down.

"Is the mood ruined?" He asked.

"For now. Yes. But don't fall asleep it might come back." She smirked and picked up 50 shades of gray.

...

"Babe." Cat turned to Beck twenty minutes later he looked up and she had put her book down.

"Yes?"

"The mood may have come back." He threw his book across the room and she grabbed the back of his neck and kisses him lustfully. He pulled her on to his lap and she straddled him. This was gonna be a fun night.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter two. Yay Bat wedding. I hope you liked the wedding. I always imagine them getting married on the beach. I don't know why. Outfit links on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter. Bat honey moon to Fiji. Please read and review. Doesn't seem like people like this story, but i'll keep updating anyway. They just might be slow uploads...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous.**

* * *

:

:

:

Beck pulled his and Cats suitcases out of the back of Cats moms car and dragged them onto the sidewalk. Cat handed a sleeping Kylie over to her mom after kissing her forehead and knelt down to Anastazia's level.

"Mommy. Why are you leaving?" Ana cried.

"Me and daddy are going on a short vacation and we'll be back in five days." Cat whipped her daughters tears away.

"But I want you to stay." She cried.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She hugged Ana. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Cat smiled.

"Go say bye to Daddy." Anastazia ran over to Beck who picked her up after saying goodbye to Blake.

"So your comin' back in five days right?" Blake confermend.

"Yeah." Cat nodded.

"I guess I'll see you then." Blake smiled and gave him a hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby." Cat smiled at him.

"I'm not a baby." Blake insisted.

"You will always be my baby." She smiled and stood up. Beck put Anastazia down and Cats mom ushered the kids into the car. Cats heart broke when Anastazia started banging on the window and screaming mommy. "I can't do this. We can't go." Cat shook her head.

"Cat, we're going." She took her hand.

"But..." She trailed off.

"You want to go. I want to go. They'll have a great time. Our parents will compleatly spoil them."

"Okay." She smiled and whipped her eyes on the bottom of her purple tank top. They grabbed their stuff and walked into the airport, but not before a couple guys whistled at Cat.

"Did you have to wear such short shorts?" He asked.

"Sorry." She smirked and grabbed the front of his light blue button down shirt and kisses him passionately. "But I'm all yours." She smiled.

...

"Let's go swimming." Cat walkes out of the bathroom of their beach house in a pink bikini. Beck smirked when he saw her belly button ring.

"You put it back in?" He asked.

"Yeah. I figured you'd like it." She smiled and sat in front of him. "Please come swimming with me." She asked leaning over and putting a hand on his knee.

"Okay. Why don't you head down there and I'll be there in a minute." She smiled and pecked his lips before slipping on her sea foam green sandles and running down to the beach. She took off her sandles on the edge of the house and walked the rest of the way down to the water. A tall blond man who looked about 22 walked up to Cat and smiled.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone on the beach?" He asked.

"I'm not alone, actually." She smiled back and ran her fingers threw her hair hoping he would see her ring.

"So your married?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm on my honey moon actually."

"Me too." he smiled and she noticed for the first time the ring in his finger.

"Ohh I thought-"

"That I was hitting on you?" He cut her off and laughed. "No, your gorgeous but I though you might want to join me and my wife for diner tonight. i didn't think you should be alone, But since your not-"

"We'd love to join you, if the offer is still on the table."

"yeah sure." he nodded. "We were gonna eat at the restaurant down the lane. We can all go together."

"Okay. Where are you guys staying." He pointed to the house next to Beck and Cats.

"Ohh." She smiled and pointed to the house where she was staying. "We're that one."

"Why don't we meet outside at 7." Cat nodded and he headed up back to his house. "I'm John by the way."

"Cat." She turned and looked at the ocean for a couple minutes before Beck wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"John. He invited us to have diner with him and his wife tonight. I told him we'd go." She turned around and kisses him.

"Why?" Beck whined when they broke apart.

"Because it will be fun. It just one dinner it'll be like two and a half hours at the most." She kissed his lips. "Please?"

"Fine." He sighed and burried his face in her neck. He kissed it and she smiled a little. Then he nibbled her pulse point and she wiggled him off.

"Let's go inside." She grabbed his hand and brought him up to the house.

...

After a twenty minute drive they arrived at the restaurant. It was a classy place and Cat was glad she'd worn a nice dress. It was a pale creamish color with roses embroidered on the top and has a satin ribbon around her mid section. She was also glad she had made Beck wear his tux.

"So where are you guys from?" Johns wife Margret asked. Margret was pretty. Not ugly but not insanely gorgeous either. She looked like a barbie. Bottle blond with slightly muddy brown eyes and an okay nose job. Cat was much prettier.

"Well we live in Los Angeles and I have all my life, but Beck was born in Canada." Cat smiled and put a hand on Becks leg under the table.

"Ohh were in Canada?" John asked.

"Vancouver" Beck said bluntly, which earned him a glare from Cat. He put his menu down and looked at John and Margret and smiled. "Where are you guys from?" He fakes enthusiasm.

"We are from Reno." Margret smiled and Beck laughed under his breath. Cat kicked him and he stopped.

"I've been to Reno. It's...nice." Cat concluded trying to be nice.

"So. Are you two planing on having kids? I know we're hoping to he blessed with a little miracle on the trip." John took Margret's hand on the table.

"I sure hope we don't make any here." Beck mumbled.

"Why not? You don't want kids?" Margret asked.

"I think what Beck meant is that we defiantly don't need anymore little miracles right now."

"So you have a little one?"

"Three." Beck corrected chugging some water.

"Ohh how old?" John looked surprised and Cat squeezed Becks leg trying to get him to cool it on the water.

"um six months, two and seven."

"Really. How old are you again?"

"twenty one"

"Wow. You two certainly got started early." Margret scoffed. Cat looked taken back. She got up suddenly and took her purse.

"I need to use the restroom." She scurried off to the bathroom and shut the door. She locked it and slid down the wall sobbing. After a couple minutes she could hear Beck yelling.

"You don't know anything she's been through! You don't anything about us! You think she wanted to get pregnant at 13! Think before you speak bitch." Beck threw his napkin down and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door softly. "Cat, baby, are you okay?" She opened the door and shook her head no. He took her hand and they left the restaurant, but not before Beck flipped off John and Margret.

...

Cat unlocked the door to their beach house three later. They hadn't realized when they left that they not only didn't have a ride back but that it was mostly hills back. Cat had taken off her shoes an hour into it and Beck had insisted on carrying her the last hour because she refused to wear his shoes. He'd taken off his jacket and tie an hour and a half into the walk.

"Thank god!" Cat smiled and dropped her stuff on the ground before collapsing on the bed. Beck did the same. "Thank you" She turned to him and smiled.

"For what?" he asked.

"Defending me. Not letting them get away with that. It was amazing."

"Of course I defended you. You my wife and I love you." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I need to take a shower." She stood up and took off her dress. "you can join me if you want." He smirked and followed her into the bathroom.

...

Beck groaned when they finally got off the plane, then smiled. He would finally be able to see his kids again. He and Cat walked out of the terminal and got their bags from baggage claim then quickly went outside to wait for Cats mom to pick the up.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They turned around and Cat burst into tears when she saw Anastazia running toward them. Blake was walking casually behind her with Cats mom who held Kylie. Anastazia jumped into Becks arms and he picked her up and spun her around. Blake walked up to Cat and smiled.

"Mom, guess what? I beat the game for real this time. I didn't think i would, I thought the goblins would eat me but I made it and I beat the game!" He explained excitedly. Cat gave him a big hug which he returned confused. "Mom. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whipped her tears away. "I'm just really happy to see you." she put her hand on his cheek. "Really really happy."

* * *

**That's It :P kk review please. It makes me happy :) YAY BAT! P.S. If you have a twitter and follow Ariana, does anyone know what's wrong with her? I think her and Jordan broke up. I never liked him...**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter. This one has drama sadness but also lots of Bat moments. I think it's pretty touching**

**Digidestend Angel- Thank you so much for the shout out on your story :) it means the world to me and I'm happy you like this story and the other one**

**If you don't read This Is Your Life or any of Digidestend Angel's other stories you should. They are amazing.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous. I Wish I did**

* * *

:

:

:

Cat hung up the home phone and stood in her kitchen leaning over the counter. Beck would be home from the movie any second. It was his last day. The kids were already sleeping and she was thankful for that. She sighed and whipped the tears off her face but they just kept coming. She heard the front door unlock and she walked into the living room just as he did.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't know it would be so long." He smiled and put his stuff down on the couch.

"Beck..." She looked at him with sad eyes and he panicked.

"What happened? Are the kids okay?Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yes, we're fine." She shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm so sorry." She breathed. He walked over to her and took her hands.

"Hey. It's okay. What ever it is, we'll be fine." He assured her.

"You dad..." She started and looked up at him.

"What happened to my dad?" He asked.

"Your mom called from the hospital. He had a heart attack." She started.

"What hospital? I have to go see him. Is he okay?" he let go of her hands and looked at her, a worried expression creeping onto his face.

"Beck. He didn't make it. I'm so sorry." She sobbed putting her face in her hands. All the emotion from Beck's face quickly fell. He ran his hand threw his hair and she have him a worried look. His face grew angry and he picked up a vase from the table and threw it making Cat shutter. He grabbed his keys and walked towards the door. Cat ran after him. "Beck stop." He turned around and she reached for his keys but he moved his hand.

"No. I need to go get a drink." He shook his head.

"No you don't. What you need to do is take down his stupid tuff guy exterior and let yourself be sad. You don't have to be this strong invincible guy. Your dad just died." She whispered the last part. "It's okay to break down and cry."

"No. No it's not. Your so strong. You've been through hell. I need to be strong for you."

"I cried almost every night after I was raped and you know that. You were there for me,let me be there for you. That's what married people do. Let me in Beck." She put a hand on his check and he shrugged it off.

"My dad always told me, a man never cries in front of his women. I can't."

"Beck. I've seen you cry. When you held Anastazia for the first time. When I almost died giving birth to Kylie." She tried again to put her hands on his cheeks and this time, he let her. "I'm your wife. Let me in. Please." She begged.

"I can't." He breathed on the verge of tears. He shook his head and let a couple tears fall.

"Yes you can." He collapsed on the ground and sobbed into his hands. Cat sat next to him and pulled his head into her chest. She stroked his head runnin her fingers through his hair and let him cry. She let rant about how much his dad ment to him. She let and yell about how much he wished he could have saved him. She let him punch pillows and kick furniture because he hadn't seen him the day he died. She let him do all of this, because he needed to and she knew that. She knew that so she let him act like a child, she would always be there for him just like he'd always been there for her.

...

A couple hours later Beck finally stopped crying. He looked up at Cat and she gave him a soft smile. He kissed her softly then pressed his forehead to hers.

"Thank you." He breathed. He closed his eyes when she spoke.

"You don't have to be a the big invincible guy the world thinks you are. It's okay to let me in. I will always be here for you." She kissed his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." he got up and held out his hand to help her. She smiled and took it and they went up stairs. He crawled into bed not bothering to brush his teeth, he just slid off his pants and shirt and crawled into bed. She slid in next to him and he fell asleep with his head in her chest and his arms around her waist. She ran her hand through his hair until she knew he was alseep then leaned down and kissed his 1head. He tightened his grip on her waist and she smiled slightly and drifted off to sleep

...

"Mom! Where's dad? I wanna show him something." Blake said the next morning when Cat walked out of her bedroom.

"Mommy! I want daddy to give me a piggyback ride to the kitchen like always." Anastazia smiled.

"Guys, your dad got some bad news yesterday and he needs his rest." Cat tried to explain.

"Well, what happened?" Blake asked. Kylie started crying and Cat sighed.

"Guys go down stairs. I'll be there in a minute." The kids nodded an followed their mothers instruction while Cat went to get Kylie. She walked into her daughters room and saw her sitting up in her crib with her hands on the bars.

"Oh my sweet baby girl." She smiled and picked up Kylie. "I need you to settle down so daddy can sleep." She bounced her little girl on her hip. "Because daddy lost his daddy last night. And I don't want to lose daddy." Cat always told Kylie exactly what was on her mind. She knew soon the little one would understand what she was saying and she wouldn't be able to do it anymore so she cherished it while she still could. "I love you." She smiled at her daughter and brought her down stairs.

...

Twenty minutes later Kylie was in her bouncy chair and Cat had both her children in aprons. She wore a pink one with a cupcakes all over it while Ana and Blake had on simple navy colored ones.

"Okay. Since you dad is sad I want to make him happy. So we are going to make his favorite breakfast." Cat smiled. "Blake I want you to get the stir the eggs Ana I need you to stir the pancake batter and I'm going to cook the bacon. Okay?" they both nodded and got to work. Cat smiled when Anastazia stirred to fast and Blake taught her to stir slowly and get the chunks off the sides. She went back to the bacon. When she saw it was cooking at a nice pace she started the coffee maker and poured the pancake batter onto the pan. She didn't care if she had to get up at four o'clock in the morning everyday for the rest of her life to make Beck big breakfasts. She would do it if it ment seeing a smile on his gorgeous face.

...

Beck yawned and walked down the stairs of his house and into the kitchen where he could smell fresh coffee. He walked in to see a big beautiful breakfast on the table and his family sitting down waiting for him.

"Hi daddy!" Anastazia ran up and hugged his legs. He craked a small smile and knelt down. "I'm sorry your sad."

"It's not your fault princess." He kissed her forehead and walked to the table with her. He sat on the end across from Cat who was feeding Kylie oatmeal like pretending it was a unicorn, airplanes were to mainstream.

"Sorry your sad." Blake pipped up from his seat. "Mom won't tell me why your sad though." Blake mumbled glaring at his mom. Beck disregarded the last part and sat down at the table.

"I don't know where to start." He smiled at his family and everyone started eating.

...

"Thank you." Cat smiled when Beck came up behind her after breakfast while she was doing the dishes. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other was snaked around her waist.

"your welcome." She kisses the hand that was on her shoulder. "You should go see or at least call your mom." She said after a couple minutes of silence other than the sound of water from the sink and the clinking on plates.

"I know," He nodded. "I don't know if I can handle it though."

"You can." She turned off the water and looked at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're the strongest man I know."

"Really, because I'm not feeling all that strong lately." He admitted looking down at his feet.

"You are an amazing son, husband, father, what ever you do. Your an beautiful, strong, caring person, who I am blessed to call my husband. You can do anything." She pecked his lips and went back to doing the dishes. Beck sighed and picked up the home phone. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. His finger hovered above the send button for about a minute before he finally managed to muster up the courage to press it. He held his phone to his ear and swallowed. His mom picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" She sounded tired and like she'd been crying no stop.

"Hey, mom."

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter. I was sad when I wrote this. I'm sorry if it depressed you I promise the next one isn't depressing. I'll update soon probably tomorrow, if your lucky maybe later tonight. Lol :) please read and review :) Also about what i asked about Ariana i found out whats wrong.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter! Please read and review. ;) I'm bringing the flashbacks back because I like them. warning the flash back gets a close to M rates but I don't think it need to be. If it does PLEASE tell me so I can change it. Please do t hate me for the end of this chapter.**

**Taylor Klenk- I'm pretty sure her boyfriend broke up with her an was using her for fame. Very awful.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own VicTORIous.**

* * *

:

:

:

**Flashback...**

Cat sat on Becks lap the morning after prom. Her mom still had Blake so she decided to make the most of it. She was in his button down white shirt from the night before, her black lacy bra, an matching boy shorts. He was just in his boxer briefs. She leaned down and kissed him. He shifted a little then opened his eyes looking up at her. Her hair fell next around her face still curled but slightly messy and she still had traces of eye liner and mascara on.

"You look even more beautiful than you did last night." He put his hands on her ankles and ran them up her calves slowly. When he got to where they hit her knee he slowly stroked them with his thumbs.

"When last night at prom or during our...after prom activities." She asked putting her hands on his bare chest.

"Both." He smiled and shook some hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled and leaned down to his ear bringing her hands around his neck and her butt in the air. "You know my mom isn't bringing Blake back until after lunch." She whispered this in his ear and then kissed the place where his jaw and his neck connected "Thats 3 whole hours."

"Someone's in a good mood." He moved his hands up her thighs and started to unbutton the shirt from the bottom. She sat up when he was almost half way finishes and got off his lap. She stood on her knees, one on either side of his body, and started unbuttoning the shirt the rest of the way. She smiled at him innocently. He smirked and mirrored her position then kissed her lustfully pressed his body to hers and sliding his shirt off her. She pulled his closer by wrapping her hands around his neck and digging her nails into it. He snaked his around her her waist and slowly pushed her down on to the bed so her head was at the foot of it. She continued to pull him closer, if possible, and he slid his hands up her body slowly. She moaned into his mouth and slid one hand down his muscular arm until her phone started vibrating. She slid out from under his and ran to her phone which was vibrating enthusiastically in a circle on her dresser

"Hey mom!" She answered pretending she wasn't just engaged in some not kid friendly activities.

"Hi sweetie. So Blake really wants me to take him to the Hollywood sign and I would love to spend more time with him so I was wondering if it would be okay if I kept him until dinner?" A grin spread across Cats face.

"Yeah. That's cool. Tell Blake I love him."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Cat pressed end call and turned to Beck. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was now only in her bra and boy shorts. "So my mom wants to keep Blake until dinner." She smiled and lifted herself on top of the dresser.

"So she does." He walked up in between her legs. Cat nodded and bit her lip. "What do you want to do?" He whispered against her neck.

"Ha! I won! I told you I would!" Cat smiled at Beck and jumped up doing a victory dance. They'd decided to take advantage of the fact that Blake wasn't home and play his snow boarding video game. Cat had put Becks shirt back on, but other than that they were in the same attire as before. Beck grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into his lap.

"So you won that, but I could so kick your ass at Super Monkey Ball 2"

"Bring it!" Cat smiled then got up to change the game.

**Present...**

"Anastazia Rose Oliver you will sit down and listen to your father." Cat turned to her daughter and spoke firmly from the front seat of their car. They we're flying to Canada for Beck's fathers funeral. Anastazia glared at her mom and sat in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Blake is Kylie still sleeping?" Beck asked not taking his eyes off the road. They pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Yeah. Drooling with her mouth hanging open but she's sleeping."

"Just like her father." Cat laughed. Beck smiled and shook his head. They started driving just as an out of control van came barreling down street. The last thing Cat heard before she blacked out was Anastazia screaming mommy.

...

Beck sat on a bed in the emergency room. He'd sprained his wrist and broke two ribs along with lots of cuts and bruising all over his body. he had a nasty cut across his head and that is what the plastic surgeon was sewing up now. The kids were okay. Anastazia had broken her arm and had some small cuts and bruises Kylie just had a couple cuts and Blake had a concision. They were in the Cafeteria with Stella and Tori. He bounced his knee up and down while the surgeon finished.

"can I go now?" Beck asked.

"yes. You are all done." Beck grabbed his stuff and ran to the desk.

"What room is Caterina Oliver in?" he asked leaning over the desk.

"Oh my god. Your Beck Oliver, can you sigh something for me?"

"Look I promise I'll sign something later but right now I need to find my wife."the nurse sighed and looked down at the sheet of paper on her desk.

"She in room 319." Beck nodded and ran to the room. Cat was lying on the bed frantically texting on her phone. When Beck walked in she put it down and sighed.

"Thank god." She threw her arms around his neck and he returned the hug. "I though you died those nurses won't tell me anything."

"I'm fine. The kids went to get some food with Stella and Tori." He sat down next to his in the chair. "Why are you in a hospital bed?"

"The seat belt locked when I flew forward so they did a chest and stomach MRI and apperintly my spleen is inflamed or something. They need to take it out." She explained. "But I'll be fine. I havn't eaten anything today so they say they can do the surgery today." Just then a doctor walked in the room.

"You must be Mr. Oliver." The doctor reached over and shook Becks hand ."So Caterina we have reviewed you labs and it turns out you spleen is fine." Cat sighed and Beck took her hands. "But we also reviewed the labs we took for you daughter Anastazia-"

"What wrong with her?" Cat asked sitting up.

"She has a growth on her heart that we need to resect."

"Well do it." Beck spat.

"We can perform the surgery but it's very risky. There is a chance she won't make it." Cat covered her mouth and burst into tears.

"What if you don't prefome the surgery." Beck asked also crying.

"I'd give her a year."

"Oh my god." Cat breathed and looked down. "And if you do it and she lives she'll be fine?"

"She will need to go on the transplant list but she should be okay."

"Do the surgery." Beck said looking at the doctor. The doctor looked at Cat.

"Save my baby." She whispered clutching Becks hand. "Do whatever you have to do"

* * *

**Okay So this was a sad chapter. The next one will pick up while Cat and Beck are waiting for the surgery to finish and there will be lots of flashbacks. There are gonna be slight cross overs with_ Private Practice_ but you don't need to know anything about the show to understand them. I'll update tomorrow, morning probably and then again later in the evening.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello:) sorry about putting Anastazia in danger. I promise she is FINE.I only did it as a way to put flashbacks that revolved around her in one chapter. I'll probably update again later today. I was writing this chapter and my cousin Anastazia texted me and I freaked out for a second. Lol**

**Taylor Klenk- thanks for reviewing. I never liked him either. Keep reading**

**I messed up in the last chapter. Tori didn't take the kids to te cafeteria because she's back in New York, it was Stella and Jason.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own VicTORIous**

* * *

:

:

:

"Mommy? What's wrong with me." Anastazia asked Cat nervously. Jason and Stella had taken Blake and Kylie home after they said goodbye. Well at least Blake Stella and Jason said goodbye. She looked back at Beck and then at the pediatric doctor, Cooper Freedman.

"Well Anastazia you know how when you scrape your knee you need to put a band aid on it to make it better?" The doctor started. Anastazia nodded and he continued. "Well now your heart needs a band aid."

"How did it get scraped?"

"Well you just have so much energy that your heart couldn't take it." Cooper explained just as the surgeons walked in.

"We'll give you a minute." The doctors walked out at Cat took on of Anastazia's hands.

"I love you so much baby. I need you to remember that always." Cat smiled

"I love you to mommy." Anastazia said confused. Cat started crying. She stood up and pressed her forehead to the glass window. Beck rubbed her back for a second then walked over to Ana. "Daddy am I gonna die?"

"No baby. Your gonna be just fine. Like the doctor said its like a bandaid. Just fixing the owie."

"Then why is mommy crying?" She looked over at Cat.

"Because she hates it when you're hurt." Beck kissed her forehead. "I love you princess."

"I love you too daddy!" She wrapped her small arms around his neck and he held her close.

**Flashback...**

_"Beck I swear to god if you don't put that camera down!" Cat screamed. She had been in labor for 24 hours and she couldn't take it anymore. Beck put the camera down and her doctor walked in the room. "Dr. Montgomery please tell I can start pushing." Cat begged the red head doctor._

_"You are 10 centimeters. Okay Cat you've done this before right?"_

_"Yes." Cat huffed._

_"I need to push...now." Cat let out a battle cry and threw her self forward gripping Becks hand. "Good push!" She repeated the motion. "Okay almost out Cat just one more big push and you'll see you beautiful baby girl okay, push!" Cat screamed in pain and pushed with all he had left. They handed Beck the scissors and he shakily cut the umbilical cord. The whipped the screaming baby off and handed her to Cat._

_"She perfect." Beck breathed looking at his daughter for the first time. After a few minutes they took Anastazia to be cleaned off then brought her back do Cat could breast feed her._

_"Do you want to hold her?" Cat asked when she finished and Anastazia had drifted off to sleep._

_"I don't want to break her."_

_"You won't I promise. Just support her head and hold her to your chest like I am and it'll be fine. Like how you held Blake." Beck nodded and Cat handed him Anastazia. A tear slipped down his check and he smiled. His little girl was perfect and he would never let anything hurt her._

**Present...**

Cat curled up in her chair in the emergency room. Beck was next to her. She was gripping his hand to the point where she wasn't positive blood was flowing to it anymore. He didn't mind. He needed something to keep him positive this was real.

"She's gonna be okay right. She can't die. She's only 2. She has her while life ahead of her." Cat turned to Beck.

"She not gonna die. She's going to be fine. She's got you as a mother. She's a fighter."

**Flashback...**

_Cat lifted Anastazia out of her stroller after a day at the park._

_"That was so much fun wasn't it sweetie?" She asked her daughter holding her on her hip._

_"It was okay. There we're to many bees for my liking." Beck responded up packing the diaper bag after discarding a sleeping Blake on the couch._

_"I was talking to the baby, love." She psmiled and pecked his lips._

_"Ohh, I knew that."_

_"Sure you did babe." She turned back to her daughter who was smiling and sucking on her fingers. "Did you like the bubbles that me an Aunty Stella were blowing. They were pretty and shiny." She spun around in a circle. "Do you want to blow more bubbles?"_

_"Bubble!" Anastazia exclaimed. Beck stopped in his tracks and do did Cat._

_"She just-"_

_"I know!" Cat smiled "say it again sweetie."_

_"Bubble mama!"_

_"Ha I win!" Cat smiled brighter and Beck stuck out his tongue._

_"I'll win with the next one."_

_"Don't be so sure." Cat smirked._

_"Mama!"_

**Present...**

"Cat, Beck what's wrong?" They both snapped their heads up to see the doctor who had delivered their youngest children standing in front of them.

"Anastazia has a growth or something on her heart." Beck said taking a deep, shaky breath. "She's in surgery."

"She'll be fine." Dr. Montgomery tried to assure them but neither looked satisfied. "If you would like it can go check myself." they both nodded

"Thank you." Cat whispered in a barley audible voice and tightened her grip ok Becks hand if possible.

**Flashback...**

_"I'm so tired." Cat put the two grocery bags she was carrying in one hand on the table and then sat down in the middle or the rug with Anastazia._

_"Well when they ask you to the grocery store because your baby is to loud days get stressful." Beck mumbled. He started to unpack the groceries. They had started at the whole foods closest to their house but ended up going to one across town because Anastazia wouldn't stop screaming._

_"We have to pick up Blake in an hour." Cat stood up and Anastazia grabbed her a finger from each off her hands and stood up with her._

_"I can do it. We don't all have to go." Beck turned after he'd finished putting the groceries away. Anastazia put on foot forwards then slipped and fell on her but. She giggled and got back up. The tried again holding one of Cats hands. Eventually she managed to take a few steps and let go of Cats hand and walk over to start walking to Beck on her own._

_"Oh my god! She's walking oh my god!" She pulled her pear phone out of her pocket and started filming Anastazia walking to Beck. She fell before she made it all the way and decided to crawl the rest of the way to Beck._

_"My big girl can walk." Beck bounced her on his hip._

_"Dada!" She giggled and leaned her head on Becks shoulder. Cat texted the video to some people._

_"Send it to me too, I wanna have it."_

_"Kk!" She pressed send then walked over to Beck._

**_To- Stella,Tori,Andre,Jade,Jason,Mom, Dad,Beck's Mom, Becks Dad, Beck_**

**_From- Cat_**

Guess who's walking!

_Cat smiled and too Anastazia across the room._

_"Okay walk to daddy again!" Cat cooded when she out Anastazia down._

_"Up!" She reached up from her sitting possion in the floor an Cat reluctantly picked her up._

_"Okay. Let's go pick up Blake."_

**Present...**

The double doors that lead to the OR opened and Cat bit her lip. Beck gave her and a small squeeze and they both stood up. The surgeons walked into the room.

"The surgery was successful and Anastazia is going to be fine. She probably won't even need a heart transplant. But we want to keep her on the list just in case." Cat let out a sigh of relief and burst into tears of joy. She hugged all the doctors and thanked them profusely. Beck sat down in the chair and sobbed into his hands. The doctors left after telling Cat what room Anastazia would be in. She bent down in front of Beck and put her hands on his knees.

"Beck, she's okay. Nothin is wrong with her." She whispered and too his hands away from his face. She whipped her tears off with the pad of her thumb and he did the same to her.

"i'm just so grateful that's she's okay."

"I know. I am too. Come on. Let's go see your daughter." Cat grabbed his hand and they walked to Anastazia's room. She was just waking up when they got there. "Hi honey." Cat sat down by her bed and took her small hand.

"Did they fix the owie on my heart?"

"Yeah, they made the owie all better." Beck said from behind Cat.

"Yay!"

* * *

**That's the of this chapter. The next ones are happy I promise. No more dying dads and sick kids. :) please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter :) This one is happy. I promise no more sad one for a while. Maybe no more at all, but i can;t have it boring.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous**

* * *

:

:

:

_[7 months after Anastazia's surgery. She is fine and won't need the transplant. Cat and Beck are 22, Blake is 8, Anastazia is 3 and Kylie is 1.]_

:

:

:

"Beck!" Cat screamed for her husband from the bathroom of their house. He ran in a couple minutes later.

"Cat chill what's up?" He asked crossing his arms. He had just gotten Kylie back to sleep and didn't want to do it again.

"My period is late. It's never late unless in pregnant." She glared at him. "And I swear if I am pregnant I will call Jade over here and she will beat the shit out of you."

"How would you be pregnant. Your on the pill and we use condoms."

"The pill doesn't always work and your condom broke a couple weeks ago." She crossed her arms. "Will you please go to the store and get me a test?"

"Yeah. Sure." He grabbed his keys and ran down stairs and out the door. Cat went down the stairs also and stood I front of their Christmas tree. She smiled. They had a 7 foot tree that they had decorated all the way to the top. Their house smelt like cookie and cinnamon. They had missal for hanging and stockings on the fire place. Christmas was Cats favorite holiday and She and Beck had gone all out. It really looked like a movie Christams set. She sighed and picked up the phone dialing Stella's number.

"Hey Cat." Stella smiled and Cat could hear a baby crying in the background. Stella had had a little girl two mons earlier and named her Sophia.

"Hey. So you guys are for sure coming over on Christmas right?" Cat bit her lip

"Yup. It should be fun. If Sophis isn't crying through the while thing." Stella laughed and Cat bit her lip toying with the bottom of her dress. She recrossed her height covered legs. It was surprisingly cold in LA but then again it was two days before Christmas and December was supposed to be cold.

"I might be pregnant."

"God you and Beck really any stay out of each others pants can you?"

"Rude! And it's just might. Hopefully not I mean when your on the pill for a long time it can make so sometimes you don't get it."

"That is true."

"And its not my fault we have very heathy sex life." She smiled and thanked god her kids we're all asleep or she would have had to call it coloring."

"what ever. Anyway what do you want me to make for Christmas?"

"Well I'm baking cookies and pie and making stuffing and potatoes. So if you could bring the chicken we could make it here and a salad and any deserts you wanna bring."

"Awesome. I will do that."

"Me and Beck are going iceskating later, you and Jason wanna come?"

"I would love to but there is no way we can get a sitter."

"Kk. Well I gotta go take a pregnancy test. Bye."

"Bye." Just then Beck walked in the door with a Walgreens bag. He handed it to her.

"I got three different kinds that are supposed to be able to detect early pregnancy."

" Thank you. I'm sorry I yelled at you." She pecked his lips then went to the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out and jumped on Beck pulling him into a kiss. "I am not with child!" She kissed him again and he held her under her butt.

"That's exciting." He smiled and mumbled against her lips.

"Uhm yes it is." she massaged the back of his head with her hands.

"God I wish we were alone." He moved to kiss her neck.

"Me too." She pulled away. "But thats not gonna happen until our moms take them to disney land on Tuesday."

"Four more days." He breathed and let her down.

**FlashBack...**

_"Merry Christmas!" Cat smiled and brought hot chocolate into the loving room of her and Beck new house. She was only 17 but Beck was 18 and her parents trusted them. They also had a 3 year old son._

_"Mommy! I hope Santa brought me the hot wheels set I asked for."_

_"I bet he did buddy lets check." Beck said from behind Blake. Cat sat down an handed them each a mug of hot chocolate. Well Blake's was in a sippy cup and luke warm._

_"Why don't we open presents and see." Cat suggested. Blake ran over to the tree and grabbed the biggest present that had his name on it._

_..._

_"So there is one more present." Beck said from behind Cat later that night._

_"There's nothing left under the tree." Cat smiled at him._

_"I didn't put this one under the tree." He smile and pulled out a small box._

_"Oh my god. Beck is that-"_

_"Relax," He opened the box to reveal a large pink diamond ring. "It's a promise ring."_

_"like an I wont have sex until I'm married promise ring?" She asked looking at the ring. She loved it._

_"No. A I will marry you someday promise ring. You don't always have to wear it but as long as you have it with you. I know you'll marry me someday."_

_"Okay." She smiled and Beck slid the ring on her finger. "If I'm not wearing it it will be close to my heart always." he looked at her confused._

_"I'll put it in my bra." She clarified kissing him. He smiled into it. "Thanks you." She whispered against his lips._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

**Present...**

"Beck!" Cat yelled the next day from their room. He came in with a barbie in one hand and a ken doll in the other.

"What? Barbie and Ken were about to get married and dear god what the hell had happens to me?" He say done on the bed and looked at her.

"look what I found." She showed him the promise ring he'd given her years before.

"I remember when I have you that. I was scared shitless." she smiled and straddled him.

"And I told you it would always be close to my heart." She slid it into her bra and smiled.

"Your cute." He chuckled and kissed her.

"I know right?" She winked and ran out of the room.

"That's not what I meant!" He chased after her and picked her up from behind.

"oh my god put me down!" She kicked her legs and wiggled.

"Not a chance."

* * *

**Okay cheesy ending. Sorry it's short. I'll try to update soon. Please review. At least three before I post the next chapter. This chapter took me FOEVER Major writers block**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter :P. Not christmas. Skipped that. There is drama here but no sad stuff. No more children hurt for the rest of the story I promise.**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous **

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

Cat kissed Blake's head and left his room. She groaned and walked into her room. Beck was sitting on the bed with Kylie in his lap. She couldn't sleep lately because her last couple teeth were coming in. Beck was reading her a story.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." He closed the book an kissed the side of Kylie's head.

"Again Daddy!" Kylie clapped her hands.

"Daddies tired baby, how about I read it to you." Cat climbed into Bed.

"No daddy!" Kylie pouted. Beck sighed and opened the book, reading it again for the fifth time. Kylie finally fell asleep a couple hours later. Beck came back into the room after putting her in her crib.

"Sometime I wish we didn't have so many kids." Cat mumbled.

"I understand." He kissed her head and she snuggled into his chest. "I defiantly feel the same too sometimes."

"Baby, can we go away? Just the two of us, for a weekend? We could go to a spa or somewhere where I can get a massage and take a nap and sit in a hot tub for hours." She asked looking up at him.

"Yes. We most definitely can." He leaned down to kiss her but stopped when he heard the door burst open. They both shot up.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Get the kids and take them into the upstairs storage room. Lock the door and don't come out." They never used the third floor. Cat started at Beck with fear in her eyes and her mouth open. "Baby please." He put his hand on her cheek. She nodded and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He got up and grabbed his gun from the closet. Cat ran out of the room and grabbed Kylie then woke up Blake and Anastazia and told them to follow her. Once she got them into the upstairs room she locked the door and they got into the walk in closet. She barricaded the door then told the kids to hide as far from the door as possible. Anastazia did as told immediately and Cat sat Kylie down next to her.

"What's going on mom?" Blake asked.

"Just do what I told you okay."

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Please. Please just go okay. I don't know what going on but I need you to be safe." She kissed his forehead.

"Okay." He say with Kylie and Ana.

...

Beck slowly walked down the stairs an turned the corner running straight into Robbie. He'd bulked up quite a bit and was carrying a baseball bat.

"Beck. How's it going buddy?" Robbie smirked.

"I thought you were in prison." Beck crossed his arms and stepped back.

"I got out. Good behavior or whatever. I came for Cat. She's the love of my life. And we will be together. I don't care what it takes." Robbie stated moving to swing the baseball bat. Beck pulled his gun out of the back of his pants. "Whow let's calm down. I mean we we're friends at one point." Robbie dropped the bat.

"That was before you kidnapped my son." Beck growled and clutched his gun.

"That's all in the past. Look I have buddies. Buddies who will take Cat with force. Buddies who we're in jail for worse than I was. Like murderers, pedophiles, child molesters. So I can either go up and get Cat now. Or I can come back and get her later, with my buddies. Which would you like?"

"Robbie?" Cat walked down the stairs.

"Kitten!" Robbie opened his arms.

"I knew you'd come for me." She ran into his arms and hugged him. He smirked at Beck over his shoulder and rubbed Cats back.

"Cat whats going on?" Beck stuttered. Cat pulled away from Robbie and turned towards Beck with a hand behind her back.

"Beck. Ever since Layla was born I haven't loved you. I'm sorry." He looked confused. Who the fuck was Layla?Was she trying to physic Robbie out?

"What the fu-"

"It's over." Robbie said. "Leave it alone." Cat moved her hand in front of her Beck saw the knife she had. His eyes widened slightly but he didn't want Robbie to notice. Cat quickly turned around and plunged the knife into Robbies stomach. "You bitch!" He breathed

"You've been fucking ruining my life for the past four years! I can't fucking sleep anymore. I hate you!" Cat screamed and fell into Becks arms and sobbed while Robbie bled out.

"Cat what do you mean he's been ruining your life?" He say her down on a stool.

"He's been sending me letters since he got to prison. He fucking tells me about how much he wants to do dirty things. I couldn't take it anymore." She looked at Robbie's body. "I had to. Now I'm gonna go to jail. Oh no." She started shaking and Beck put his hands on her shoulders.

"No. Your not. Why didn't you tell me about the notes."

"I don't know." She was still shaking.

"Look. Where are the kids."

"Asleep in the closet of the room upstairs."

"Good. Okay. We need to get ride of Robbies body."

"What! Beck we-" He cut her off and looked around the room.

"Jason will help us. Call Stella." He handed her the home phone. "Please."

* * *

**Drama! Cliffhanger. Sorry. I had major writers block. Three reviews before I update again :)Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I left you with a cliff hanger! I'm changing it do when you picture Jason picture Justin Bieber because it's easier to find picture of him and Selena Gomez. **

**Remember to vote in my poll on my profile.**

**I put up a oneshot, it's called Give Your Heart a Break. I'm proud of it. Please read and review. :)**

**I don't own VicTORIous **

* * *

:

:

:

Cat ran to the door when there was a knock on it. She and Beck had already moved the kids from the closet to their beds. Stella and Jason stood on the other side of the door. Stella pulled her into a tight hug while Jason went in side to find Beck. He was standing over Robbie's body.

"Dude this is bad." Jason spoke.

"I know. But we can't call the cops. I had the gun. Cat had the knife. They'll send her to jail." Beck crossed his arms.

"Then we have to do something. Hide the body, burry the body, burn the body. Something."

"That's why we called you." Beck swallowed hard and Cat and Stella walked in.

"There's gonna be a stain on the rug." Cat pointed out. "Blood doesn't come out well, we should throw it out and get a new one, because it probably seeped into the wood by now."

"We can go get rugs tomorrow." Stella rubbed Cats arms.

"What are we gonna do? How are we gonna cover this up?" Beck ran his hand threw his hair.

"We need to hide the body somewhere where it won't be found. Burn it until there isn't anything left."

"How. We don't have anywhere."

"Umm. Strip him into his underwear, rub him clean so there's not forensic evidence then wrap him in a garbage bag and throw him into the ocean. Beck you have access to a boat, right?" Stella turned to the guys.

"Yeah. Umm there's Bleach under the kitchen sink I think. Also we should burn his clothes." Beck said. Cat nodded and went into the kitchen to get the bleach and grab age bags. Jason and Stella pulled off Robbie's clothes and Neck went to get some fire wood from the back yard.

"Okay I brought some paper towels to use the bleach on." Stella and Cat whipped Robbie clean while Jason started a fire and burned the clothes. Beck pulled the large SUV around and called the docks telling them he would be on his boat in a little bit.

"I'm sorry we dragged you guys into this." Cat whispered later when Stella and Jason were leaving.

"It's cool Cat, we'll always be here for you guys." Jason smiled.

"We'll go rug shopping tomorrow, okay" Stella smiled.

"Yeah." Cat nodded and smiled back.

...

Cat crawled into bed next to Beck that night.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear. He looked up from his book.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not, I killed Robbie and I made you and our friends hide the body. If we get caught all of our kids will end up in foster care and we'll end up in prison." She burst into tears and buried her face in Becks chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"We won't get caught. I promise." He took her hand. "I will always protect you."

Flashback...

"Stella!" Cat screamed and ran up to her new friend. They had just met in a group for young rape victims who had children from their rapists.

"Cat!" Cat was pulled into a huge bear hug. There we're in the middle of the mall but neither cared. They each had the day to act like normal 17 year olds with out young kids.

"I'm so excited! We are child free for the day" Cat smiled and linked arms with Stella.

"We are but I do want to buy some stuff for Sean." They started walking through the mall.

"Well yeah, I wanna buy stuff for Blake. And Beck." She smiled. "Can we go to that jewelry store. I want to buy Beck a watch."

"Yes, I saw Jason eyeing some cuff links the other day when we were here." And they were off.

...

"I'm home!" Cat came through the door later that day, arms full of shopping bags. Blake was probably already asleep. She walked into the living room of the large house she and Beck had just moved into and found him half asleep on the couch watching Prison Break. "Hey, love." She kissed his forehead and he smiled.

"Hey." He stretched his arms and Cat ran around to the front of the couch. "Did you leave anything in the mall for anyone else?" He chuckled.

"Yes. I got you some stuff."

"Cat-"

"Shhh! You do so much for me, I wanted to do some stuff for you. So I got you a couple shirts, a pair of jeans, a new pair of combat boots, and..." She shuffled around the bag and pulled out the watch. It was in a fancy black box with silver writing on the front. "A new watch." She opened the box and inside was a classy yet manly gold watch.

"Cat, that must have cost a lot of money, I can't-"

"Relax I spent a lot on myself too. Please just take the watch. You spend so much on presents for me I wanted to do something for you." She smiled and pecked his lips then slid the watch on his wrist.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "So what did you get yourself."

Present...

Cats breathing finally steadied an hour later. Beck was still holding one hand and stroking her back with the other. He kissed her head and looked over at the night stand where his watch sat. He wore it every day, with out fail. It made him smiled and think of his beautiful wife every time he looked at it. He would always protect Cat. He couldn't think of life with out her and he defiantly didn't want to.

"I love you. And I will always protect you." He whispered against her ear. She smiled a little in her sleep and squeezed his hand.

"I love you too." She snuggled more into him.

* * *

**End chapter. No ones going to jail or prison I promise. The flashback was random but I wanted to put it in. I'm gonna do more flashbacks. I know I said that already but I mean it this time :) lol review please. Three before the next chapter . And sorry it's short i have writers block. Don't know what to do next. I might just end the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have been inspired. Yay! I have three different ways the story could go **

**1. After like two (not including this one) I flash forward years in the future when Blake is bringing a girl home. A fun light couple chapter. Lots of Bat and Blake and the unknown girl**

** Or**

**2. Blake finds out Beck isn't his real dad and stuff gets bad. More dark and sad with fighting and tears. But probably more chapter. **

** Or**

**3. Both **

**So please tell me what you want. I've started writing both so either one. I personally like option 1 but I also like 2 and 3 so it's up to you guys. and if no one gives feed back I'll probably do 1 :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous**

* * *

:

:

:

Cat scratched her face and slowly sat up in her bed. She looked at the empty space next to her and sighed. Beck had been gone on a movie shoot for two weeks. But thankfully he was coming back that night because the rest of the movie was going to be filmed on a set in LA.

"Mommy!" Cat stretched in her bed the slipped on her bra and robe and walked into Kylie's room. She was standing up holding the bars of her crib. She gave Cat a huge smile when she walked in and Cat couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi. How's my baby?" Cat picked her up and balanced her on her hip.

"I hungy." Kylie smiled again. Cat kissed her head and went down stairs to the kitchen. She out Kylie in her high chair.

"Okay. Do you want O's or-"

"O's" Cat smiled and grabbed her Plastic bowl with the scenes from Winnie the Pooh on it and filled it with Cheerios.

"Okay here you go." She put the bowl u front of Kylie who gladly started eating. Cat turned on the coffee maker and rubbed her temples. Shortly after the Anastazia came running down the stairs with Blake following closely behind.

"Mommy! What's for breakfast?"

"What do you guys want?" A look was exchanged between Anastazia and Blake before the both shouted French toast. "French toast it is. Why don't you guys go watch some TV while I make it, okay?"

"Kk mommy!" Ana ran out of the room. Blake walked up to Cat.

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby?" She pulled the ingredients out of the fridge.

"Why aren't any of my friends moms your age, other than Stella?" Cat looked down at Blake and thought for a minute not knowing how to explain this to him.

"Well, me and Stella just decided that-" she was cut off the by phone. Saved by the bell. "I have to get that."

"K." Blake walked out of the room. Cat went over to the phone.

"Hello?" She pressed the phone in between her ear and her shoulder and started making the french toast.

"Hey, how's everything?" Beck asked on the other end. He was at the airport.

"Good. I'm glad your coming home today, I miss you. We all do."

"I miss you guy to. So how about you and me go out to dinner tonight. Just the two of us."

"That would be amazing but there is no way I can get a sitter this late."

"I bet my mom would be happy to do it."

"Okay. If your mom can do it then I'm looking forward to it." She smiled and finished up the French toast. She put it on plates and carried it into the living room.

"Whos on the phone?" Blake asked taking the plate.

"It's your dad."

"I wanna talk to daddy!" Anastazia reached for the phone.

"Okay on second. Beck The kids wanna talk to you."

"Okay." He smiled.

"One of you guys bring the phone back to me when your done, okay?"

"Kk mommy!" Anastazia took the phone. "Daddy! When are you coming home!"

"I'll be there tonight sweet pea. I miss you."

"I miss you too daddy! Did you bring me a present?"

"I sure did."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. I got you all presents."

"Is mine the biggest?"

"They are all pretty small but yours will make you very happy."

"Kk daddy. Blake wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I love you honey."

"I love you to daddy!" Anastazia handed the phone to Blake.

"Dad?"

"Hey buddy what's up?" Beck stood up and walked away from his cast mates. Blake sounded worried.

"Some one came up to me at school yesterday. They were mean."

"What did they do? Who was it?"

"It was one of the fifth graders. He punched me in the stomach and told me mom was an s-l-u-t." Beck pressed his head against the wall and hit it with his fist.

"Give your mom the phone okay?"

"K, I'll see you later dad." He walked into the kitchen where Cat was eating her toast and entertaining Kylie. "Dad wants to talk to you again."

"Okay." She took the phone. "What's up?"

"Some kid came up to Blake at school. He punched him and said you were a slut."

"What!" She stood up and left the room. "Do you know who it was?"

"No. Some 5th grader. I'll ask him when I get home. I wanna talk to this kids dad."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He probably didn't want to feel like a wimp. Look my flight is about to board. I'll be back in there at home in three hours."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up. Cat picked up Kylie and brought her into the loving room. She say her down in the play pin then turned to Blake.

"Blake, can I talk to you?"

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"Did you do anything you shouldn't have done?" He shook his head. "Then why would you be in trouble?"

"I don't know." He stood up and followed Cat out of the room. She bent down to his level.

"Did someone hurt you at school?"

"He told you?"

"Blake why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want you to think in weak." He looked down.

"Can I see where he hit you?" Blake lifted his shirt. There was a fist sized bruise right above his belly button. "Oh honey." She hugged him and he started to cry. "Okay. I'm gonna tell you to do something. It's the best way to make bullies stop bullying you. Are you ready?" Blake nodded. "I want you to say So. Whenever he says anything. Because then he'll think that what he says doesn't bother you and he'll leave you alone."

"Okay, but what if he hits me again?"

"Hit him back. Harder." Cat kissed his forehead and Blake laughed. "Don't do that. If he ever hits you. Tell a teacher or me or your dad and we'll take care of it okay?" Blake nodded and hugged Cat.

"I love you mom." She smiled.

"I love you too.

**Flashback...**

_ Cat sat on the porch of her parents house next to her two year old son. He was leaning against her side sucking in his pointer and middle fingers. He took his finger out of his mouth and looked up at Cat. _

_ "Where's daddy?"_

_ "He's gonna be here any minute and then we are going to go have some fun, okay?" Blake nodded happily and Cat kissed his head. He thought for a minute then looked back up at Cat. "What's up boo?" She tickled his stomach and he laughed curling into a ball. _

_ "Why don't you and me and daddy spend everyday togetver?"_

_ "Because me and daddy have to go to school. I wish I could stay and be with you everyday. But I can't." _

_ "Mommy?"_

_ "Yes baby?"_

_ "Guess how much I love you."_

_ "I don't now. But i love you to the moon and back a billion times."_

_ "I love you to the moon and back a billion million times." He hugged Cats waist and she smiled and hugged him back. _

_ "Well I love you to the moon and back a billion million and 23 times." Blake giggled and was about to speak when Beck pulled up in his black Honda Civic. _

_ "Daddy!" Blake ran up and jumped into Becks arms. _

_ "Hey, buddy." He kissed the side f his head. _

_ "Daddy, guess how much I love you!"_

**Present...**

Cat pulled the laundry out of the washer and put it into the dryer. Then sighed at how quite it was. It was one of those rare times when Anastazia and Kylie both went down for their naps on time and She didn't really haw anything she needed to do. It was just her and Blake.

"Mom!" Blake ran into the room smiling.

"Yeah." She put the basket on top of the washing machine.

"Guess how much I love you?"

"To the moon a billion million times as back right?" She asked smiling.

"Nope, to the moon and back a billion million and 24 times."

* * *

**Cheesy ending I know. I wanted to put some Cat and Blake moments in there. Remember to tell me which on you like of the options. :) review please **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiiiiiii! So i'm going to go with 3 and do both. I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone. If it does... Sorry. Okay on to the next chapter. This takes place right after the last one. **

**I don't own VicTORIous**.

* * *

:

:

:

Blake sat down on his front porch. He was waiting for Beck to come home. He couldn't wait to see his dad again. It had been two weeks. A man can up to Blake a smiled.

"Hey there little fella!" He said like he was talking to a baby.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"Oh but I know your mom. And I just want to tell you something." Blake looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"I'm sure you've noticed at some point, that you and your dad don't look alike." Blake nodded. "Well that's because, he's not you dad. This-" He showed him a picture of Lester. "Is your dad." Blake took the picture.

"Why should I believe you."

"Because you have the same eyes." Blake examined the picture and realized he did have the same eyes as this man. "I'm you uncle Reggie." The man smiled a toothless smiled. Becks car pulled around the corner and the man ran but not before Beck saw him. Beck pulled into the driveway and got out of the car leaving his luggage in the trunk.

"Blake who was that?"

"You're not my dad!" Blake screamed and ran into the house after throwing the picture at Beck. Blake ran into the house and into his room. Cat watched him run in and went outside.

"Hey!" She smiled and ran into Becks arms. He wrapped his arms her and squeezed. "I missed you." She pecked his lips.

"I miss you too." Cat stepped away.

"Why do you sound sad. Does this have anything to do with why Blake ran into his room?" Beck took her inside.

"Some guy was talking to him when I pulled up. He gave him this, and told him I wasn't his dad." Beck showed Cat the picture. She burst into tears and ripped it up. Beck pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back.

**Flashback**...

_16 year old Cat sat in her room on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. Beck walked in a couple seconds later._

_"You texted." He sat down and rubbed her knee._

_"When are we gonna tell Blake? That he's not yours? I don't know how to explain that to him."_

_"I don't know. I mean when he's old enough to understand. So like 14?"_

_"Okay." Cat nodded._

_"Whats wrong, baby? You seem scared."_

_"Some guy came up to Blake in the park. I thought it was him and I freaked out. It was just some guy wanting to know where his mom was but I was so scared."_

_"He's in jail. I promise he will never hurt you again." Beck wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she buried her head in his chest._

_"I love you so much." She sobbed. He kissed her head and rubbed her shoulder._

_"I love you too. You make me do happy. I love Blake too. I just wish it hadn't happened like that. You guys are the most important people in my life." Cat smiled through the tears. She brought his other hand up and kissed it. Then she sat up and kissed him. He placed his hands on her hips and she pushed him down onto his back. She moved her hands to his chest and he lips to his neck. Her hands traveled down to his belt and he sat up._

_"Babe your parents are down stairs."_

_"Just stay quiet and no one will hear." She smirked and pulled at his jeans._

_"Let's just wait. They're leaving in like two hours to go to dinner right?"_

_"Or... We go to your house for two hours and my parents baby sit." She suggested._

_"That's works too."_

**Present**...

"I didn't want him to know. I never wanted him to know." Cat slid down the wall and sobbed into her hands. She heard a door open and small feet running down the stairs. She quickly stood up and whipped her tears.

"Daddy!" Anastazia jumped into Beck's hold and wrapped her arms around his neck. Beck smiled and kissed her head.

"Hi princess. How are you?"

"Good! Where's my present?"

"It's in the car, i'll go down get it in a little bit, but I want to talk to your brother first, okay?" Anastazia huffed but nodded. Beck let her down and ran u the stairs to Blake's room. "Buddy, can I some in?"

"no! I hate you!"

* * *

**Okay I know it was short. I'll update soon as possible. Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm volunteering at the YMCA with some demon children. Don't get me wrong I love kids, but this is a bunch of stupid spoiled kids who I swear are trying to kill me. Anyway, I'm updating now and hopefully I'll be able to more often. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous**

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

Becks heart shattered into a million pieces. He left the door to Blakes room and went into downstairs. He went straight into kitchen where Cat was starting dinner.

"I'm gonna make macaroni and cheese from scratch, with bread crumbs, just how you like it." She smiled and looked up at him. She put the pots down on the counter and walked over to him. She put a hand on his face and he leaned into it. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Tell me you love me." He buried his head in her neck and breathed in her sent.

"I love you." She looked alarmed and rubbed his back. "Baby what's going on?"

"He hates me. He fucking hates me." Beck mumbled into his wife's neck. "I have done everything I can to be the best father possible to him and he fucking-" Beck cut himself off and started to cry. Cats heart broke. She stroked his back and hugged him tightly kissing his shoulder every now and then.

"He doesn't hate you. He's confused and scared." She pulled away from him and made him look at her. She whipped his tears away and kissed him softly. "I'm going to order pizza for tonight and make mac and cheese tomorrow. I want you to go and sit with Ana and Kylie because they miss you and I'll go talk to Blake, Okay?" He nodded. "Use your words." He cracked a small smiled.

"Okay. Thanks." He kissed her quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Cat knocked on the door to Blake's room after ordering pizza and waited. He looked up from his tear stained Magic Treehouse book.

"Who is it?"

"Sweetie can I come in?" She asked leaning against the door.

"Yeah." She opened it then closed it quickly behind her. She sat down next to him and took the book from his hand. She closed it and looked at the cover.

"This is a good one." She sat it down next to her. Blake nodded. "You really hurt your dads feelings."

"He's not my dad. The man in the picture is. Uncle Robbie's friend."

"Do you remember when I told you how me and dad made Ana and Kylie?" Blake nodded.

"You said you guys loved each other so you did a special grown up hug and dad planted a special grown up seed in you and you made a baby." Cat smiled.

"Good. Now the man in the picture did a special grown up hug with me. But I didn't want to do the special grown up hug because I wasn't a grown up yet, does that make sense." Blake nodded.

"Does that mean you didn't want me?"

"No, baby, I wanted you very much. I just didn't want that man to be the one who planted the seed."

"Ohhh."

"Anyway, that man planted the seed, but then he went away. And when he went away, dad was very nice to me. And even though you weren't his baby, he pretended you were and he always treated you like you were his. Does that make sense?"

"Yes."

"So when you told him that he wasn't your dad and that you hated him it made him sad, because he is your dad. He raised you and took care of you. And he loves you very much." Blake looked at his hands. "I hope you didn't mean it when you said you hated him."

"Will I get in trouble?"

"For what?"

"Lying." Cat shook her head no. "I don't hate him. I was mad at that man for telling me dad wasn't my dad."

"Okay. I ordered pizza and from the smell i think it's here. Will you come down and join us for dinner?" She stood up and looked towards the door. Blake sat there for a minute.

"Can you bring me some? I want to keep reading." Cat sighed but nodded and kissed his head.

"Sure sweetie." She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Beck was putting food on a plate for Anastazia and ripping small pieces of pizza off for Kylie. He looked up when he saw Cat.

"Ana you can go eat in the living room, okay?" She smiled and ran in. Kylie sat quickly chewing on some crust. "How'd it go?" Beck asked sliding Cat a piece of extra cheese pizza.

"He doesn't hate you, but he won't come down. I'm gonna bring him some, I'll be right back." She grabbed two pieces of pepperoni pizza and put the in a plate with some napkins.

"Let me do it." Beck took the pizza and walked up the stairs. Cat watched after him the turned back to Kylie who's face was covered in tomato souse. She smiled and took and picture.

"Who's mommies messy girl!"

* * *

**Sorta half cliff hanger almost. Anyway. I'll try to update soon. Does anyone else find themselves typing beck when they mean to type back? It happens to me a lot now. Review please they make me smile. Also I hope that was a convincing way to tell an 8 year old how babies are made :) Sorry it's short.**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter. So Beck is about to go talk to Blake. After this one it flashes forward a four years and see where they are then and I promise there is a reason for the small flash forward and then as planned we go to years in the future with Blake bringing home a girl. Kk here we go :)**

**Also I assume you guys heard Victorious isn't gonna have a new season after this one ends. I'm so sad :,( I want Beck to be on Sam and Cat though and date Cat probably won't happen.**

**I don't own VicTORIous.**

* * *

:

:

:

Beck opened the door to Blake's room slightly nervous. Blake looked up and put his book down when he saw Beck who was putting the pizza down on a table near the bed. He then sat down on the opposite end of the bed as Blake.

"Are you mad at me?" The 8 year old asked looked at his hands.

"No. I'm sad and I'm angry at that man for lying to you but I'm not mad at you." Beck looked at Blake.

**Flashback...**

_"Come on buddy walk to mommy!" Beck cheered as Blake took his first couple steps towards a waiting 14 year old Cat. She was almost crying. She squated down and held her arms out to Blake. He giggled and waddled over to Cat falling just before he reached her. Cat smiled brightly and picked him up._

_"You are so smart sweetie pie, yes you are." His rubbed their noses together and walke over the Beck._

_"Mama!" Blake cooed tugging at Cats newly red hair._

_"Say dad. I'm the cooler one!" Beck half whinned taking Blake from Cat so she could have a sip of water._

_"Keep telling yourself that." Cat giggled._

_"Mama!" Blake smiled and clutched the front of Beck T-Shirt._

_"No dad." Beck cooed. "dad." Blake looked at Beck with a blank look on his face._

_"Your confusing him." Cat took Blake from Beck._

_"Dada!" Blake screamed. Becks fists shot up in the air in victory and he did a little dance._

_"You look ridicules."_

_"I don't care. My son knows who I am."_

**Present...**

"I'm sorry." Blake whispered finally looking up at Beck. "I don't hate you."

"I know buddy. And I forgive you. I want you to know that I love you though. Whether we have the same DNA or not." Blake looked confused. "They'll teach you at school."

**Flashback...**

_"Daddy, don't let go!" Blake said from the front of his bike. He was wearing every possible pad. Knee pads, shin pads, arms pads elbow pads a helmet, everything he needed to lean to ride a bike. He and Beck had been practicing all day and now the 5 year old was finally gonna ride by himself. He just didn't know it yet._

_"I won't buddy, you just gotta pedal and I'll hold on to the back, okay?"_

_"Okay." Blake started peddling and Beck ran after him for a while but soon he didn't need to and he let go, with out telling Blake. "You can let go now, daddy! I think I got it!"_

_"I already did." Blake stopped and turned around to see Beck half way down the block. He smiled big and biked back to him._

_"I did it!" He hugged Beck around the knees._

_"Yeah you did."_

_"You said you wouldn't let go." Blake pulled away and pouted at Beck._

_"I know, but I had to see if you could do it, and you can." Blake smiled and ran over to a 7 month pregnant Cat. She stepped out of her moms car and waved good bye._

_"Mommy! Mommy! I can ride a bike! Daddy taught me!"_

**Present...**

Beck stood up "I'm gonna go down stairs. You don't have to come but we would love for you to join us." Beck started down stairs. Blake ran out of his room and caught up with Beck when he was almost all the way down. Blake jumped up on Becks back with his arms tight around his neck.

"Dad."

"Yeah buddy?" Beck asked smiling.

"guess how much I love you?"

* * *

**Yay! Blake and Beck are happy again. I wanted to do a chapter that revolved around then. I feel like Blake and Beck don't get a lot of time together in this story. Anyway I'll try to update soon. Please review. I will also try to make the chapters longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! So this is the smaller flash forward thats just for this chapter. There is a very good reason for it. The next flash forward with last 5 or 6 ( i think i want to do lots of flashbacks) chapters and then it'll be over :( but I already have some ideas for a new story and have started writing all of the actually. Don't know which one I like so please vote on the poll on my profile :)**

**I don't own VicTORIous wish I did...**

* * *

:

:

:

_{4 years later... Beck and Cat are 26, Blake is 12, Anastazia is 7, and Kylie is 5}_

:

:

:

"Okay, if you're not in the car in the next two minutes you're grounded!" Cat said standing at the counter. All of her kids where finally in school so she was able to run errands and such during the day. It was weird, not being with one of them all day but she's grown used to it. Blake, Anastazia and Kylie all shot up from the couch grabbed their backpacks and lunches and ran out the door to the large family SUV. Cat smiled, pleased with herself and grabbed her keys. She locked up the house and got in the front seat. "Does everyone have their homework?" She asked starting the car. She looked directly at Kylie who had a tendency to forget it. Kylie though about it then shook her head no, her pig tails hitting her face.

"I'll get it." Blake volunteered. Cat smiled and he ran to the door using his house key to let himself in.

"Sorry mommy." Kylie whispered looking down at her pink dress. She was exactly like Cat had been. Absentminded, innocent, girly, slightly moody. It made Cat smile and it almost impossible to be mad at her.

"It's okay." Cat sighed and waited. Anastazia on the other hand was more like Beck. She was very calm now and never got very angry. "Ana, you got everything right?"

"Yup! I even read more than I was supposed to." She smiled big and played with the end of her long braid.

"Thats good, sweetie." Blake ran out of the house and handed Kylie her homework. She smiled and shoved it in her backpack.

"Thank you."

"Blake, you can sit in the front, if you want." Blake smiled and brought his stuff to the front seat. "Okay is everyone ready?"

...

Cat quietly closed the door to her house and smiled. It was empty. Well. other than her sleeping husband it was empty. No one who needed help with homework, no one complaining about how all his friends have the pear phone T-Y and he just has the stupid T-G. Then she felt sad. Sure she could work now but she really couldn't. She had to pick up Kylie and Anastazia from school and then Blake from soccer practice or basket ball or one of his many other activities when she wasn't dropping the girls off at dance or singing. She went upstairs and into her room where Beck was still sleeping. Snoring with his mouth hanging open, but sleeping. She smiled and pulled off her sweatpants and hoddie so she was in her yoga shorts and tank top. She sat on his legs and waited for him to wake up. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey." He smiled leaning up to give her a kiss.

"I want another baby." She sighed when he pulled away.

"Fine but only if it's a boy." She glared at him. "I'm kidding. I'd love another one. You haven't been pregnant 5 years. Thats a record." She punched his arm.

"I'm serious. I can't go back to work and your going to soon. I miss being a new mom. And wouldn't it be great to have a kid who's age didn't make people cringe?" She half joked.

"People don't cringe at Kylie."

"I've gotten lots of dirty looks and people stare." She mused. "And I really want another baby. Please!" She pouted and gave him here big brown eyes she knew he could say no to.

"Yeah, okay. We can try to have another one. But if it's a boy we have to name him Dylan, after my dad." He propped himself up on his elbows and looked into her eyes.

"We can even name it Dylan if it's a girl." She smiled and pressed her lips to the center of his. "I'm do excited! I get to be a mommy again."

"You still are one." he laughed pulling her down next to him. He turned on his side and looked at her.

"I know but I want to feel as happy as I did when all of our kids took their first steps and words and first days of kindergarten and loosing their first tooth. I want it all back. They're growing up to fast. I feel like yesterday Blake was two and he sucked on his middle and pointer fingers all the time. I miss that. I miss when Ana would always sit on your lap and watch you highlight your scripts. I miss when Kylie would crawl into our bed because she was scared Santa was gonna take her to the north pole by mistake. Don't you want that again?" She stared off past Beck completely lost in the memories. He smiled.

"Yeah. I do. We should have another baby." He kissed her and she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck. "But maybe this should be the last one?"

"I think fours good."

* * *

**Kk :) I think this was a little longer. Anyway next if the six year jump. To explain Blake is 18 and coming home for thanksgiving from New York where he's going to college. He's also introducing his girlfriend to his family for the first time and he's nervous because he really likes (loves?) her. :) I'll update soon. **


	15. Authors note PLEASE READ

**Okay so i wasn't proud of the last chapter and the only feedback i got was saying it was boring, which i agree with. I'm having A LOT of writers block that i can't stop. I'm sorry but i think I'm ending this story. Not right here, I'll try to write one more that sums it up. If i can't i don't think this is a super awful ending. I have another story that i'm gonna update soon. Sorry and thank you for reading this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay this is the last chapter. I'm more proud of this one than the other version but i still don't love it. I'm having horrible writers block and i'm giving up. **

**I don't own VicTORIous.**

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**{**_Cat and Beck are 32, Blake is 18, Anastazia is 14 Kylie is 12 Dylan and Riley are 5.}_

**:**

**:**

**:**

Blake knocked on the door to the house he'd grown up in standing next to his girlfriend Morgan. She gave him a weak smile and he squeezed her hand.

"Just a second!" He heard his mom call form inside the house. They heard shuffling inside and the door opened suddenly. "Oh thank god." Cat smiled and handed Riley to Blake. He shook his head and stepped inside, Morgan slowly following behind.

"DAD!" Anastazia stomped though the room following her father.

"Ana, you can't have you're own room. We don't have the space." Beck groaned when he pulled the turkey out of the over and saw it completely burned.

"MOM!" Anastazia screamed.

"Fine! If you help with dinner i will consider it." Cat walked back into the room with Dylan sleep on her folder.

"Yes!" Anastazia jumped in the air and went to help her dad in the kitchen. Dylan woke up and jumped down from Cats arms. She smiled and took Riley back from Blake who was standing in the middle of the mess with Morgan. He leaned over to her.

"It's not usually like this." Blake explained. Kylie came down the stairs seconds later.

"Blake!" She ran up to her brother and gave him hug.

"Oh look, someone who realized I'm here." Blake joked and hugged his sister again.

"Oh, look someone who realized I'm here." Cat mocked going over to hug her son. "Sorry, I'm a little distracted."

"I was kidding." He laughed, "this is Morgan." Cat smile and held out her hand.

"I'm Cat and now i have to get the door." Cat said as the door bell rang. She gave a confused look when the pizza guy was there. "Beck, did you order Pizza?" Cat asked.

"Yeah," Beck walked in and handed the pizza guy several twenties. "I can't cook a turkey." Beck kissed her cheek and put the pizza on the table.

"Really? You couldn't just tell me that?" Cat asked.

"Nope." Beck smiled and turned to Blake and Morgan. "Hi, I'm Beck, Blakes dad." Beck held his hand out to Morgan.

"Morgan, nice to meet you." She took his hand and shook it.

"Come sit guys, enjoy the half home cooked meal of pizza and mashed potatoes."

"So, when did you guys get together?" Morgan asked Beck and Cat. Cat looked up at the ceiling like she was trying to remember.

"Uhh..." Beck scratched his head.

"Do you mean married or just together?" Cat asked.

"Well...Both."

"Okay, we've been married for 10 years,and together..." Beck trailed off

"Blake how old are you?"

"18." He rolled his eyes.

"So then like 20 years... damn we're old." Cat shook her head and Beck laughed.

"Mommy said a bad word!" Riley teased with a huge smile on her face.

"That's a quarter in the swear jar!" Dylan added pointing a short finger at his mom. Anastazia rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"You know, i was talking to Tori on the phone, and she said that dad used to date Jade."

"Oh my god! That is not what she said! She said dad went on **1** date with Jade." Kylie countered.

"Oh same thing."

"It is not!" Kylie shouted.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Cat glared at the girls and they stopped. Cat turned to Morgan. "Sorry, this isn't how it always is."

"Um, it's fine. It would be the same way at my house." She smiled.

...

"So, Blake you like this girl?" Beck asked, sitting on the back porch next to Blake.

"Yeah, i know it's only been a couple months but i really do."

"It doesn't matter how long you've been with someone. You know when it's right."

"How? How do i know if it right?" Blake asked.

"When it's tested. For me, that was when you're mom told me she was pregnant." He patted Blake's back. "You'll know." Beck smiled and Dylan ran outside and jumped on Beck's back. "Hey, sport, what's up?" Dylan giggled.

"Mommy said to come get you for dessert." Beck smiled and stood up with Dylan still on his back. They all went inside and sat down at the table. Soon Kylie came in talking to Anastazia and laughing, next Morgan came in holding the cheese cake with Cat who was carrying Riley. Cat sat Riley down next to her and smiled. Morgan looked down and Cat took her hand smiling.

"Guys, Morgan has something to say." Everyone looked at her and Morgan took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Blake dropped his fork and looked at his dad. Beck leaned over.

"This is what i was talking about."

* * *

**The end **

**Okay, I'm done with this story. I like it but couldn't think if anything else. Sorry if you don't like the ending. I'll update my next story soon. I'm sorry to end this story like this.**


End file.
